Power's Out
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Axel comes home expecting warmth inside, only to learn that the power is out due to the storm outside. Nearly soaked from the rain and skin chilled, the redhead seeks warmth from his boyfriend who in turn offers something new they can do in bed. Axel/Zexion.


Turning the car off and pulling the keys of, Axel stepped out into the rain, closing his car door before too much water could get in. As for him he was already practically soaked with the rain falling on his already wet clothes. He quickly made his way to the front door making sure not to go to fast as he didn't want to slip and fall. What he did want was to just get inside and rid of his wet clothes. Maybe even wrap himself around his boyfriend for warmth.

Upon unlocking the front door, the redhead pushed it open and stepped inside but wasn't welcomed with the warmth he was hoping for inside the house. Frowning he walked into the living room where he found his boyfriend curled up in an armchair, a book in his lap. He glanced up as Axel entered the room before returning his gaze back to the book's pages.

"How come it's so cold in here?" Axel asked and removed his wet shirt since it wasn't helping with the room's current temperature. "And dark," he added noticing there were no lights on so late at night. The room was lit by only candlelight of a few scattered candles.

"The power's out," Zexion answered simply. Axel frowned again at that. Now what was he supposed to do? Stepping further into the room he let his eyes look over the other. Upon seeing that Zexion was only dressed in a loose grey sweater, his boxers, and black knee socks despite the cold, Axel smiled to himself. He knew well that his boyfriend often wore no pants when either by himself or alone with Axel, all because he was more comfortable without them and didn't like to wear them when they weren't needed. As for the socks he preferred to wear them in place of pants. Axel of course – once learning these things – saw it as a new way to tease his boyfriend and have a little fun. The boy's choice of outfit was also an often sign of wanting sexual attention from the redhead. It always worked of course – Axel could never resist.

"You should go put on some dry clothes," Zexion stated, not looking up and causing Axel to stop daydreaming.

The redhead paused to think. "I should, but I don't really want to," he said slowly and made his way to where Zexion was seated. Undoing his belt and pants he said, "Body heat is best shared with no clothes in between, right?" With that he allowed his pants to fall, smirking as he stepped out of them. Even in the faint candlelight he could see his boyfriend's blush.

"I suppose you want me to remove my clothes too," Zexion mused, closing his book and standing up to allow Axel to go behind and pull him into his lap as he sat in the chair.

"No, I think I rather do it for you," Axel said as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his arms slipping under the sweater he wore.

Zexion shivered at the contact, not being able to hold it back. The redhead's cold skin from the rain added to it. Discarding the book on the floor, Zexion reached back to wrap his arms around Axel's neck, his fingers finding their way through his hair. "So I take it we're having sex tonight?" he asked as one of Axel's hands went up his chest, the other down to touch and tease him.

"Mm hm," the redhead hummed in answer as he started to kiss Zexion's neck. He was unable to go further as the boy in his lap stood up and moved out of reach. "Where are you going?" Axel asked a little upset.

"Nowhere far," Zexion reassured. Kneeling down in front of the chair he rested his arms across Axel's legs. Giving a smirk as the only warning, he leaned forward and licked along his boyfriend's shaft. He felt Axel tense up under him as he slowly took him in his mouth until there was no more to take in. First he sucked slowly to tease the other – the way he knew he liked – but it wasn't long until he couldn't hold back anymore and started to suck eagerly.

Axel reached down with one hand and tangled his fingers in Zexion's hair, gently petting him to encourage him to keep going. Unfortunately just as he was starting to really enjoy it, Zexion pulled away again and stood up. Silently he walked around the room and put out the candles one by one, only leaving one lit. Picking up the last lit candle, Zexion turned back to Axel.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he told him before walking out of the room. Axel mindlessly followed, having a few ideas of what his boyfriend could be planning for him running through his head. When he got to their bedroom, Zexion was already seated on the bed, the candle in his hands. The redhead made his way to the bed, climbing onto it to sit in front of the other. "Now should we be cliché and do this with the candlelight or should we try something new and have sex in the dark?"

"Hm, both sound nice," Axel said as he moved closer. "But the first seems more romantic than the second, so let's save that for a better occasion," he said, putting one hand on Zexion's, moving the candle up. "The second choice seems sexy. I choose that one." With that, he blew out the candle, putting them in the night's dark.

Taking the candle out of Zexion's hands, Axel put it on the nightstand. Once that was out of the way he closed the distance between him and Zexion, gently pushing him to lie down as he moved above him. "Now that that's out of the way, you've caused a problem for me and honestly, the best thing to do would help rid of it," Axel said, trailing a hand down Zexion's body until he found his hand with his own. Taking his hand he guided him so he was touching his erection he had been given back in the living room. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Zexion answered. He moved his hand along Axel's erection, earning a small gasp from the redhead. "But I have something better than my hand alone," he said then quickly switched their positions so he was straddling Axel.

"I have a good feeling about this," Axel mused as he reached up to find his boyfriend's waist. Once he did he moved his hand up his chest until his fingers came across one of the boy's nipples. "How about we rid of this sweater?" he asked, using his thumb to play with the other's nipple.

Zexion let out a small moan at the touch. He nodded but then realizing Axel couldn't see said, "Okay." With that being said, Axel pushed the sweater up further – letting the cold air touch Zexion's skin and making his body shiver again – before helping remove it completely. Throwing the sweater aside Axel used his hands to touch up and down the other's chest, pausing to poke at where he knew his boyfriend's favorite places to be touched were.

Judging by the angel of his chest, Axel figured that Zexion was now supporting himself on his hands above the redhead. To see if he was right, Axel moved a hand up until it came to rest behind Zexion's neck. Seeing as he was directly above him Axel pulled him down for a kiss which was given back eagerly. As Zexion moved his mouth from the redhead's lips to his jaw line then neck, Axel once again moved his hands along Zexion's body until they met the waistband of his boxers.

Since Zexion was busying himself with kissing, sucking, and nearly biting Axel, the redhead decided to have his own fun and pushed down the other's underwear. He hardly seemed to notice so Axel went further and reached to grab a hold of his boyfriend's member that was hardly erected. It tended to always take a minute or two to get Zexion actually hard and Axel loved to find new ways. Tonight wasn't any different.

"Oh come on, you're not hard?" he teased as he moved his hand up and now the other's length. The motion earned him a gasp and Zexion stopped his work on Axel's neck. "Don't you think sex in the dark is sexy? I thought it would turn you on," Axel went on, changing his tone to a more seductive one. "Let's see, what can I do to get you hard?" he mused to himself, moving his hand further down. He then extended one finger to gently touch his boyfriend's entrance causing him to let out a small gasp.

"Hm? Is that what you want? For me to finger you?" he asked, prodding again at the other's entrance, smirking upon Zexion's breathing pattern changing. "Well?" he questioned when he didn't get an answer.

"Y-yes," he heard Zexion answer quietly as the smaller boy buried his face in his neck.

"Yes what?" Axel asked just to tease and hear his boyfriend say it.

"F-finger me Axel," Zexion said, hating that Axel made him have to say it. So maybe he wasn't the most confident in bed, but he only allowed Axel to know that.

"As you wish," the redhead said with another smirk and used his free hand to reach and find where they kept the lube. "Fuck, maybe we shouldn't have done this in the dark," he muttered to himself and in turn felt Zexion's body shake with soft laughter against his own. "Sh you," he whispered, pressing his fingers back against the other's entrance while his other hand grasped the lubricant. Using both hands now, Axel opened the tube and put some on his fingers, making sure not to get too much in the dark. "Okay, here we go," muttered again and reached back down to press his fingers back where they had been before.

A gasp passed Zexion's lips, another uncontrollable shiver running up his back. "It's cold Axel," he whined quietly, never having been fond of low temperatures. He curled his hands where they lied on the redhead's chest and nuzzled closer to his neck, starting the kissing again.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Axel replied with another smirk crossing his lips, knowing all too well that his boyfriend was most likely glaring at him in the dark. Wrapping his free arm around the other, his hand resting on Zexion's shoulder and his fingers playing with the ends of his hair, Axel took the chance to slowly push his fingers into the other. As he started to move his fingers in, out, and apart it earned him a small moan from the boy on top of him.

Once done preparing the other, Axel made move to switch their positions again but was stopped as Zexion sat up – slipping out of the redhead's arms – and pushed Axel back down on the bed. "Oh, so I was right about having a good feeling about this," Axel said amused, putting his hands back on Zexion's body – one trailing up his side until it came to a rest on his lower back, the other on top of his thigh.

Zexion remained quiet, ignoring as the redhead's hand move teasingly close to touching his erection. Not having much confidence in bed was something he always hated about himself. He had only been in this position with Axel once before and he honestly didn't know what made him capable of actually doing it. He figured he'd be more confident in the dark where Axel couldn't see him, but as it turned out he was wrong. Axel had a habit of talking and teasing him with his words during sex which in turn almost always made Zexion shy up and let him take over – and since they were in the dark it seemed that the redhead relied on his words more than his actions.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion positioned himself on Axel's length, ready to penetrate himself until Axel spoke again. "Want some help?" the redhead questioned, moving his hand to Zexion's waist.

Irritated, Zexion pushed his boyfriend's hand away. "Stop talking," he told him.

"Oh, right, you like it when I'm quiet," Axel mused. "Yeah, well I like when you're loud," he said and moved his hand that was on Zexion's thigh to touch his erection. Doing a few motions along it got him a pleased noise. "Okay, I'll be quiet from this moment on. Now let's get things moving again, shall we?" he offered with a small thrust of his hips up.

Zexion gasped since the movement had pushed the tip of Axel's length in. Letting the sudden feeling of being penetrated set in, he then slowly pushed himself down, taking Axel in all the way. Again getting used to Axel being in him, Zexion paused before he started to move. He started slow at first but quickly picked his pace to where to he was rapidly riding the redhead.

Knowing not to hold in his moans since it would make Axel say something about it, Zexion let himself moan freely as he worked to get Axel in deeper. "A-Axel," he panted as he attempted to speak. "I-I want you d-deeper," he admitted, moaning as Axel started thrust his hips up. "More Axel, please."

"Alright, if you insist," the redhead replied and without warning switched their positions so he was on top. He could tell by Zexion's gasp that it took him by surprise. Once he was on top, Axel spread the other's legs apart and leaned down to give Zexion a kiss before picking up the pace. He got a cry of pleasure as he thrust in deeper than before, hitting Zexion's sweet spot in one go. As he continued to thrust in, Zexion wrapped his arms over the redhead's shoulders. He broke their kiss with another moan, throwing his head back to let more out.

"A-Axel, please, I want you to go faster," he said, pulling the redhead closer as his neck started to receive some attention from him. He hated to have to practically beg, but Axel wouldn't please him otherwise. The redhead was also moving slower than Zexion had when he was on top, probably to make sure that Zexion had to ask for it. "Axel, please," he tried again but was cut off as Axel moved in and out quickly with no warning, thus causing a loud moan to rip from Zexion's throat.

Smirking as the other's hands wound themselves in the redhead's hair and pulled gently, Axel sucked on the one spot that would please Zexion – under his jaw line and on top of his pulse. He didn't get a chance to do much as Zexion pulled him away from his neck then back in for a kiss. Taking the hint, Axel pushed his tongue pass his boyfriend's open lips and kissed him back hungrily.

As Axel continued to thrust, he used one hand to push away and with Zexion's hair while the other moved down in between their bodies and took a hold of his boyfriend's erection. Moving his hand up and down his length to match the pace of his thrusts, Axel received a small muffled moan as Zexion arched off the bed and closer to the redhead's body. Knowing that the other was close to release – as well as himself – Axel decided to help.

Breaking the kiss, he nipped Zexion's ear before saying, "Mm, Zex, you feel so good," with a deep moan following after. As to prove his point he slowed down his thrusts, but kept them deep and hard. "Are you almost there?" he questioned, running his hand up the other's shaft, giving a small squeeze near the tip. "Come on baby," he said deeply. "Come for me." With that said, Axel hit Zexion's sweet spot once more, pushing the boy over the edge.

Moaning with release, Zexion tightened his arms around the redhead as he continued to move in him. After getting over his own orgasm, he let out a small whimper as Axel released his own load. Riding the rest out with a few more thrusts, Axel carefully pulled out of his boyfriend before lying down next to him. As soon as he did so Axel pulled Zexion's body to his, holding him in his arms and planting small gentle kisses from his forehead to his lips.

Zexion in turn just nuzzled closer to the redhead. "I want a shower," he murmured.

"Well that's too bad seeing that the power's out," Axel replied earning a small whine from his boyfriend who almost always showered after sex. "But if you'd like, I can help clean you," he said, licking Zexion's cheek. "How about it, kitten?"

"F-fine," Zexion agreed as Axel licked down his neck. "But no round two, I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Axel reassured, licking along the other's stomach to start cleaning him.

* * *

So I've been in an Axel/Zexion mood and wanted to write smut for them while working on the next chapter of My Step Brother's Best Friend. Hope it's okay.

Reviews?


End file.
